User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles - Doctor Strange vs Dr. Fate
Oddly this didn't take all that long at all. The one I was gonna do next was taking too long to do. Fuck I need to figure out exactly how I wanna do things before I actually do them. Anyways, moving on. Time for the battle. Today we have the magic doctors of Marvel and DC coming together for a battle. This is actually a low-key belated birthday present for my friend who is fucking hella into Doctor Strange and it was meant to happen 5 days ago but that didn't happen cause I only managed to see Strange's movie last night. Let's get into the battle now. Lyrics (Doctor Strange's lyrics are in blue, Dr. Fate's lyrics are in gold, Kent Nelson's lyric is in red, and Zatara's lyric is in purple.) |-|Rap Battle= ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN Doctor Strange Dor-Nabu, I haven't come to bargain, Here to show magical and lyrical jargon, I'm a man of my own craft, you're like a parasite, You'd need a host body to even use your hands right! Zatanna, Wally, and Kaldur, a magical Jared Fogle, As revealed by my success, I'm a better character in total! My powers are Supreme, I'll show you how a real Sorcerer battles, Leaving you like I can reality: mixed up and unraveled! Dr. Fate Stephen Strange, you think you know how magic works? Your arrogance is amusing, I see your weakness in your words. Your ankh was ankhored, you fail to even anknowledge I'm like a Winterhold professor, you're still a student in College. The tall collar cape, mixed with that blue outfit, To say you were inspired by me is an understatement to omit. When I begin to die? Then I'll find a new host to choose, And this ancient relic? It's one that won't choose you! Doctor Strange You're wasting your breath, and only possible cause of Kent Nelson, You're more useless than DJ Khalid if I took away your helmet! (Teach me!) If you're superior, why do I have the movie? Your concept is goofy, my visuals are groovy! And even if you did appear, it'd be a Dark Dimension, With ratings so low, you won't want to be mentioned! Dr. Fate You expect me to teach you when you couldn't teach others yourself? Let me enlighten you with a taste of your Christine bombshell: Sure, you're a successful neurosurgeon, in that field you excel, But to get from here to there, it takes more than a few spells, Going up against me, your hands will tremble more than your accident, Keep yourself locked up as a permanent Mirror Dimension inhabitant! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES energy surrounds the logo. ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES energy surrounds the logo. ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES energy surrounds the logo. ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES |-|Rap Meanings= Doctor Strange Dor-Nabu, I haven't come to bargain, (In the end of the ''Doctor Strange movie, Strange confronts Dormammu, his enemy. When he does so, he says the quote, "Dormammu, I've come to bargain." Here, he makes a pun on Dormammu's name, and Nabu, Fate's real name. He also says that he hasn't come to bargain.)'' Here to show magical and lyrical jargon, (A jargon is a characteristic of a particular subject. Strange says he's going to show his skill in both magical and lyrical jargon. I'm a man of my own craft, you're like a parasite, (Strange went through years of studying and practice to become a doctor, as well as to become an expert in magic. He compares Fate to a parasite, as explained in the next line. Parasites in humans are removed by doctors, so Strange could also be saying he's going to remove Fate.) You'd need a host body to even use your hands right! (Fate's magic powers come from someone wearing his helmet. When someone puts on the helmet, they lose control of their body, and Fate takes over. Strange draws a comparison between that and a parasite. Strange suffered from a car crash that severely damaged the nerves within his hands, preventing him from continuing his work. Strange says that Fate would be even more crippled than he was if someone was not wearing his helmet.) Zatanna, Wally, and Kaldur, a magical Jared Fogle, (In the series, ''Young Justice, the Helmet of Fate was worn by Zatanna, Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, and Kaldur, AKA Aqualad. All of them are underage at the time of wearing the Helmet. Each time they wore it, Fate had tried to use them as the new host for himself. Strange makes a comparison between this and Jared Fogle, a staple of Subway who had later been revealed to have been a pedophile and sex offender.)'' As revealed by my success, I'm a better character in total! (Strange's film was a box office success, with around five million USD obtained by it, and also considered the greatest Marvel film to date. Strange compares the success of his movie to Fate's obscurity, as well as the insult given in the previous line.) My powers are Supreme, I'll show you how a real Sorcerer battles, (Both Strange and Fate are known as "Sorcerer Supreme," a practitioner of the mystic or magic arts who has greater skills than all others or commands a greater portion of the ambient magical energies than any other organism on a given world or dimension. Strange makes a pun on this to show his superiority to Fate.) Leaving you like I can reality: mixed up and unraveled! (Strange has enough magical powers to be able to change the structure of reality, whether he fixes or messes it up. He says he's going to do the latter to Fate the way he would reality/) Dr. Fate Stephen Strange, you think you know how magic works? (Fate makes a play on a quote from the Ancient One from the ''Doctor Strange movie, "You think you know how the world works?" Here, he implies the superiority of himself, due to having been created before Strange was, and thus having had more experience with magic.)'' Your arrogance is amusing, I see your weakness in your words. (Strange was once very arrogant due to the success of his work as a doctor. Fate finds this amusing, as he states it is the weakness of Strange.) Your ankh was ankhored, you fail to even ankhnowledge (An ankh is an Egyptian symbol similar to a cross, with a loop on the top arm. It symbolizes life. Despite his success, Strange fell into depression when his hands were injured. Fate says that here his life and success stopped, or anchored, making a pun on ankh and anchor. He also makes a pun on ankh and acknowledge.) I'm like a Winterhold Arch-Mage, you're still a student in College. (Continuing from his previous line, Fate says Strange fails to acknowledge the superiority of himself. Fate makes a reference to the College of Winterhold, a school in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim in which people can go to learn magic. Fate compares himself to the Arch-Mage, the leader of the College. He says that, in comparison, Strange is still a student within the College, and thus below Fate.)'' The tall collar cape, mixed with that blue outfit, (Both Fate and Strange have outfits that include blue outfits, along with capes that have tall collars.) To say you were inspired by me is an understatement to omit. (Fate accuses Strange of being a copy of him, due to them both being magical doctors with similar outfits, and Fate having come first. He also says that it would be an understatement that Strange is only inspired by him.) When I begin to die? Then I'll find a new host to choose, (Kent Nelson, a previous host to Fate who had died, questions what will happen when he does. Fate responds that the helmet will find a new host to house fate.) And this ancient relic? It's one that won't choose you! (Zatara, the current host of Fate, questions how the helmet will move on. In the ''Doctor Strange film, Baron Mordo mentions that relics choose the person. Fate says that the helmet won't choose Strange as the new host.)'' Doctor Strange You're wasting your breath, and only possible cause of Kent Nelson, (Strange says that Fate's wasting his breath, meaning that his insults are a waste of time, as they do not harm Strange. He also makes reference to Kent Nelson, a previous host of Fate.) You're ore useless than DJ Khalid if I took away your helmet! (Following his previous line, Strange once again jabs at Fate's helmet. He says that without the helmet, Fate is useless. He also makes a pun on Khalid, the name of Khalid Ben-Hassin and Khalid Nassour, two incarnations of Fate, and DJ Khaled, a music artist who is memed on the internet. This also implies Fate's rapping abilities are a part of his helmet rather than a natural ability, meaning he would be useless at rapping without it.) (Teach me!) If you're superior, why do I have the movie? (Strange quotes himself from when he asks the Ancient One to teach him magic. He says for Fate to teach him how he is superior, when Strange is the one who obtained a feature film. Fate has appeared in films before, but Strange is the only one of the two to have his own solo film.) Your concept is goofy, my visuals are groovy! (Strange calls Fate's concept goofy, as it revolves around Fate sitting and hoping in his helmet for someone to put the helmet on in order to use them as a host. Strange acclaims his own visuals in his film, calling them groovy. This is a reference to how they seem psychedelic, similar to the theme of the 60s, the decade in which Strange first debuted.) And even if you did appear, it'd be a Dark Dimension, (Strange continues from his expression of the lack of Fate in the DC Extended Universe. He belittles the grey-scale lighting and dark tones of the DCEU by comparing it to the Dark Dimension, home of Dormammu.) With ratings so low, you won't want to be mentioned! (The previous two DC films, ''Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice, and Suicide Squad, both obtained 30% on Rotten Tomatoes. Strange says that Fate's presence in hte DCEU wouldn't affect the popularity, and the ratings would still be low, causing Fate to not want to be mentioned.)'' Dr. Fate You expect me to teach you when you couldn't teach others yourself? (Fate responds to Strange saying to teach him. Fate questions Strange's request to be taught, as Strange had refused to become a teacher after his crash due to his pride.) Let me enlighten you with a taste of your Christine bombshell: (Fate is going to tell Strange something in a blunt way. He compares this to a scene from Strange's movie in which Strange is going through his crisis, and his love interest, Christine Palmer, says there is more to life than his work. Strange upsets her by saying, "Like what, you?", not agreeing that she is a part of his life.) Sure, you're a successful neurosurgeon, in that field you excel, (Fate admits that Strange has been successful in his life as a neurosurgeon.) But to get from here to there, it takes more than a few spells, (Fate quotes a line said by Strange to the Ancient One, "How do I get from here to there?" He does this and then says that to get from someone without magic powers to being a sorcerer takes more than just a few spells.) Going up against me, your hands will tremble more than your accident, (Fate compares the trembling state of Strange's post-accident pre-magic hands to being afraid. Fate says Strange's hands will begin trembling again due to fear of losing against Fate.) Keep yourself locked up as a permanent Mirror Dimension inhabitant! (In the Mirror Dimension, magicians can spar and train without affecting the real world, similar to how Fate cannot affect the real world without a host, and the host cannot affect the real world when taken over by Fate. Fate says that Strange should stay within the Mirror Dimension, locked away, and not attempt to affect the real world again.) Poll Who Won? Doctor Strange Dr. Fate Scrapped Lyrics Doctor Strange Take away your helmet, you're a more useless DJ Khalid! Dr. Fate Your ankh was anchored when you could no longer wankh. Hints Explained *Ankh - Doctor Fate's powers come in the shape of ankhs. *The Doctor - Fate and Strange are doctors. Also Strange is played by a British actor. Category:Blog posts